The Shore
by Kanondesgemeaux
Summary: Une petite song fic sur mon couple fétiche. Camilo. Seconde song fic sur le sentiment que ressent en disciple envers son maître
1. Chapter 1

Voici une petite song fic sur mon couple fétiche. C'est la première fois que j'écrit un texte de ce genre alors soyez indulgent.

Les parole appartient à Cécile Corbel et la chanson apparait dans le film documentaire Terre des ours. je vous conseil d'allait l'écouter car c'est une très belle chanson.

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiens pas.

* * *

 **~The Shore~**

 _J'attends au bord du monde_  
 _Sur de lointaines plages_  
 _J'entends les carillons_  
 _De l'océan_

Cette nuit encore je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors je décida de sortir de mon temple pour me diriger, guidé par le bruit des vagues, vers la plage. Là même où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

 _J'en tremble à chaque instant_  
 _De perdre ton image_  
 _J'avance tout doucement_  
 _Doucement_

Tout ça me paraît si loin maintenant. Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vu en train d'observer la mer. Tu avais cinq ans, moi six, et déjà je voyais en toi cette maturité qui te caractérisais et que je n'avais pas, malgré que je sois le plus âgé de nous deux.

 _Dans les vagues de l'océan j'ai gardé_  
 _Des souvenirs plus forts que le temps qui passe_

En plongeant mon regard dans la mer je vis ton visage. Cette image, ni le temps, ni les dieux ne pourra me l'enlever. Ce sourire si rare que j'avais envie de voir, et je faisais tout pour qu'il aparaisse sur ton visage déjà glacial à l'époque.

 _Là où les poissons d'argents se cachent_  
 _Pour danser au creux des vagues_  
 _De l'océan si vaste_

Je me cachais souvent pour pouvoir t'observer, lors de tes entraînements ou quand tu allais à la plage et que tu t'asseyais sur le sable pour observer le vaste océan qui s'étendait à tes pieds.

 _Là-bas les certitudes_  
 _Sont des châteaux de sable_  
 _On voit leurs contreforts_  
 _A l'horizon_

Un jour, alors que je m'étais caché derrière un rocher, tu te retournas vers moi et m'appela. D'abord surpris que tu m'ai découvert, je sortis de ma cachette et je m'avança vers toi pour m'asseoir juste à côté. On discutait de tout et de rien, surtout moi qui était un grand bavard, contrairement à toi qui préférait garder le silence. Mais il y a un mot que tu prononças, et quand je l'entendis, j'avais la certitude que toi et moi serions liés à jamais. Ce mot, c'était ton nom.

 _J'entoure de solitude_

 _Mes yeux devenus sages_  
 _En rond tout doucement_  
 _Doucement_

Mais mes certitudes s'envolèrent lors de cette bataille qui a vu mourir plusieurs de nos frères, dont tu faisais partie. J'ai d'abord haï ton disciple qui t'avait arraché la vie. Puis moi qui l'avais laissé passer. Et enfin toi qui avait tout fait pour que ça se passe comme ça. J'ai haï le monde entier. Mais ma haine s'est tarie en même temps que les larmes que mes yeux, devenus secs, n'arrivaient plus à faire couler.

 _Dans les vagues de l'océan j'ai gardé_  
 _Des souvenirs plus forts que le temps qui passe_  
 _Là où les poissons d'argents se cachent_  
 _Pour danser au creux des vagues_  
 _De l'océan si vaste_

Une nouvelle guerre se prépare contre Hadès. Ce dernier ne tardera pas à attaquer. Peut-être même cette nuit. Et je sens au plus profond de moi que je te reverrais bientôt. Je ne sais quand ni comment, mais je le sais. Alors en pourra enfin être ensemble pour l'éternité. Main dans la main, dans ce vaste océan.

* * *

 **Merci à Ryôka pour la correction.**


	2. A ta manière (Amir)

Bon normalement il devait pas en avoir d'autre mais en écoutant cette chanson ( qui ne m'appartiens pas ainsi que l'univers) j'ai eu cette idée et je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Cette chanson n'est pas très connu par contre car elle n'est que sur l'album.

Et pour finir je m'excuse d'avance pour les faute.

* * *

 **A ta manière**

 **(Amir)**

J'avançais sur cette étendu tapis blanc. Le bruit de mes pas était recouvert par le cris du vent comme si il te pleuré lui aussi en fessant écho au larme glacé de mon cœur. Depuis cette bataille qui nous a vu nous affronté jusqu'à la mort. L'enfant que j'étais a l'époque t'en a voulu autans que je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir arraché cette flamme que tu voulait tans caché. Je ne tes pas toujours compris et ta méthode pour soigné mon complexe m'aurais sûrement sans doute valu plusieurs année de thérapie*. Mais c'est maintenant que j'arrive a comprendre que tu a fait tout ça pour me rendre plus fort.

 **§**

 _S'il faut tout se dire  
J'ai manqué d'un sourire quelques fois  
Je t'ai vu partir  
L'enfant que j'étais ne savait pas  
Il faut du temps pour se comprendre  
J'ai tellement d'amour à te rendre  
Que cent vies ne suffiraient pas  
Je veux t'aimer dans cette vie là_

 **§**

Je me rappel encore se jour ou tu es venu me cherché dans cette orphelinat de malheur. La première fois que je tes vu j'ai cru voir l'un de ces glacier qui ne fondé jamais. Tu avait l'air austère, jamais l'ombre d'un sourire, tu ne parlé que rarement. La première fois que j'ai entendu ta voix c'était pour me dire que j'allais devenir chevalier pour une une déesse que je connaissais ni d'Adent ni d'Eve. Et débuta mon entraînement sous ton œil sévère mais juste. Tu me poussé dans mes limite mais jamais tu me poussé a bout, juste a épuisement. Les années passé et un jour je réussi enfin a brisé un gros morceau de glace qui devait faire trois fois ma taille. Je me retournais vers toi pour attendre des félicitation que je rêvé d'entendre de ta pars, mais tu n'eus qu'un léger sourire et te retournais sans un mot. Mais cela me suffit.

 **§**

 _Sans un mot, tu m'apprends à être moi  
Tu reprends mes défauts, mes mauvais choix  
De moi tu es fier, à ta manière_

 _Tu me prends sous ton aile, pas dans tes bras  
Tu ne me dit pas je t'aime, mais je le vois  
Je te vénère, comme un fils admire son père_

 **§**

Puis ce jour de malheur est arrivé. J'avais beau me trouvé des excuse, que j'étais trop stupide, trop jeune mais quand mon frère de cœur c'est sacrifier en me sauvant. j'ai cru que tout s'effondrer. Ce jour la pour la première fois j'ai réellement vu ton regard entièrement de glace, aussi tranchant que la lame la plus froide. Ton silence ma fait plus mal que si tu t'était fâché contre moi. C'est la déception dans ton regard qui ma donné le coup de crasse. C'est a ce moment que mon entraînement a était supervisé par un autre et j'ai cru que j'avais perdu toute chance de te rendre fier de moi. Mais je me jura de ne pas baissé les bras et continua mon entraînement en doublant mais effort. Et mes effort porta ces fruit quand je reçu mon armure. Alors que je la porté pour la premier fois sans encore trop y croire je t'es vu. Je savais que tu venais vérifier mes progrès de temps en temps. Tu n'eus qu'un sourire et te retourna, disparaissent dans se dessert blanc.

 **§**

 _J'ai peur de l'écrire  
Ton silence m'a assourdi parfois  
Le meilleur, le pire  
J'ai tout fait pour qu'enfin tu me vois_

 _J'ai passé des jours et des heures  
À la fenêtre de ton cœur  
Je sais que tu me regardais  
Mieux que personne tu me connais_

 **§**

Puis il y a eu ce combat fratricide pour sauvé la déesse a la quelle tu m'avait entraîné pour la protégé. Quelle ironie. Tu ma élevé pour ce seul but et au final on c'est retrouvé a se combattre pour la même cause. Toi qui ma toujours reproché de trop m'abandonnai a mes sentiment alors que tu a était incapable de me tué en m'enferment dans un de tes cercueil de glace. Malgré ça j'avais pus vois ton déchirement et tes larme. Plus tard on s'affronta a nouveau et tu a tenu ton rôle de mentors jusqu'à la fin en donnant ta vis pour me légué ta dernière leçon. Même si j'étais sur le points de mourir, la déesse dans ça grande beauté ma ramené et je l'ai supplier de faire de même pour toi. Mais elle ma répondu que ton destin était tout autre.

 _§_

 _Sans un mot, tu m'apprends à être moi  
Tu reprends mes défauts, mes mauvais choix  
De moi tu es fier, à ta manière_

 _Tu me prends sous ton aile, pas dans tes bras  
Tu ne me dit pas je t'aime, mais je le vois  
Je te vénère, comme un fils admire son père_

 **§**

J'ai vraiment compris se quelle voulait dire quand je tes vu habillé dans ce surplis. Tout s'effondrer a nouveau pour moi. Toi qui a donné ta vie pour notre déesse tu était revenu en chien d'Hadès pour lui prendre ça tête. A quoi a servit ton sacrifice ? Pourquoi j'ai du te ôté ta vie de mes propre main si c'est pour en arrivé la ? La déesse c'est elle même donné la mort et tu es reparti avec es deux autre renégat au château d'Hadès. Après avoir reçus le sang divin par l'ex grand Pôpe on vous a suivit. Quand on est arrivé mes compagnon et moi, pour la première fois j'ai ressenti de haine et me débarrassai de ce maudit spectre qui s'en prenait alors que tu était a terre. Je tes pris dans mes bras alors que ton corps disparaissais. Le chagrin était trop forte pour que je puise te dire tout se que tu présenté pour moi et alors que tu ne pouvais ni me voir, m'entendre ou me parlé tu eu un dernier sourire a mon égare avant de disparaître a jamais.

 **§**

 _C'est juste la déclaration_

 _D'un petit garçon_

 _Qui ne veut pas lâcher ta main_

Qui a encore tant de chemin

 _Avant d'être aussi fort que toi_

 **§**

Je M'arrêta devant une tombe faite de glace et même si ton corps n'était pas ici, c'est seulement en ce lieux que j'arrivai encore a sentir ton esprit. Devant le désert de glace comme seul témoin j'ouvris les porte de mon cœur qui crié a l'agonie et libéra, en même temps que mes larme tout ce que tu représenté pour moi.

-Camus

 _Papa_


End file.
